


Kamijo's Castle: An Invitation To the Castle

by Reila_Flowers



Series: Kamijo's Castle [14]
Category: Jupiter (Band), Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, Supernatural Elements, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24005605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reila_Flowers/pseuds/Reila_Flowers
Summary: Kuze had been performing with Jupiter for awhile now and was well aware of the rumours that had spread about the band. For the most part he ignored them, they had nothing to do with him but sometimes he did wonder why it was that he had never been invited to the castle. That was until the day the weather became warmer and he expressed his interest in hosting a barbecue before he knew it, he had an invite to the castle and was about to see for himself the validity of the rumours.
Relationships: kuze/jasmine, kuze/rucy
Series: Kamijo's Castle [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/725199
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Kamijo's Castle: An Invitation To the Castle

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I was done with this series but Jupiter had to get another vocalist and it felt incomplete again. I tried to write this one from an outsider's perspective, just for a change and I think it came out well because of it. Kuze and Jasmine, yeah that's a pairing I doubt anyone would ever write but this story made it feel necessary.

He’d heard the rumours of course, pretty much everyone in the industry had, but Kuze had never been one to really listen to idle gossip. It seemed rather extreme to think that Kamijo’s castle was the place to go for the wildest sex parties, positively insane to think that his bandmates were in some kind of sex cult. It was just a castle, that they all lived in as if it was an apartment block, nothing weird there. To be a celebrity surrounded by only your friends must feel very refreshing. It made sense that they all lived together. He was almost entirely convinced that there was nothing to the rumours, though he did wonder why he had never once been invited to visit.

“It’s getting hotter,” Teru remarked as he entered the recording studio. He was in the kind of shorts that had probably started the rumours in the first place. “That means it’s shorts weather.”

“I wouldn’t think it was quite hot enough for that yet,” Kuze commented. “It’s only spring, though it’s been so long since I had a barbecue, I really am tempted to go back to my parents on our next day off so I can cook for them in their garden. It sucks living in an apartment sometimes.”

“Oh! A barbecue?” Teru asked excitedly. “And you want to cook? You should totally come to the castle and host a party! It’ll be so much fun and…”

“You want your guest to do all the work?” Hizaki scolded.

“We’ll help him of course and all spread the cost of the food,” Teru responded. “So what do you say, want to come to the infamous sex castle and have a barbecue?”

“Teru!” Hizaki scolded him. “Don’t encourage the rumours.”

“Sure, sure,” Teru said. “Well?”

“it sounds like it will be fun.” Kuze said with a smile, marvelling more that he had actually been invited to the castle. Did that mean he was officially considered one of their friends? It was of course possible that Teru just wanted someone to cook for him but he didn’t think that was everything. He could have a hired a professional. No, he was officially welcomed to the castle and that really had just made his day.

He sang his heart out, which meant the recording went quicker than expected. It gave them plenty of time to discuss the date, the menu all the other little things that needed to be arranged. Naturally it was supposed to be just for the band but then it felt mean to leave Zin out, and Kamijo legally owned the castle so it made sense to invite him too and before they knew it, everyone was invited. He hadn’t quite known he was signing up for so much work but he didn’t complain. There was nothing he loved more than cooking over an open flame, the more the merrier.

“Are sure you’re ok with this?” Rucy asked, as they made their way out of the recording studio. “It seems a little unfair to ask you to do so much.”

“It’s fine,” Kuze reassured him. “I don’t mind at all.”

“Even if going to the castle, get’s you involved in all the rumours?” Rucy asked. His question hinted that he was suggesting something else, though Kuze couldn’t figure out what that could be.

“People are probably already suggesting such things, don’t worry about it. I don’t.” Kuze answered. Rucy nodded but he still seemed a little concerned.

“Do the rumours bother you?” Kuze asked. “You’re the ones everyone is talking about.”

“They should do but no they don’t,” Rucy admitted. “When I went to that castle, it’s like my perspective on everything changed…. That’s why they call it a cult, don’t they?”

“You’re certainly not helping matters,” Kuze teased. “But don’t worry, I know it’s nothing like that. None of you act brainwashed and I can’t see Kamijo as a cult leader, can you?”

“Oh certainly,” Rucy answered. “I bet he’d love the idea of having a cult to do his bidding. Don’t you suggest that to him, or he may just do it!”

“You’re joking, right?” Kuze asked but Rucy merely waved as they parted ways. Kamijo as a cult leader? The very idea was crazy but there were the rumours. Well he’d see for himself soon enough.

The smell of burning charcoal filled the garden, combing with the meat that he was grilling on the flames. This was heaven and seeing so many smiling faces, hearing so many complimentary remarks, this really was the life and he’d met musicians he had never thought he would meet before he came here. Imagine, Mayu lived in the castle too? The rumours had it that he and Kamijo now hated each other but that wasn’t true and was that Kaya? How he had ended up living here?

“Didn’t you want to socialise a little?” The castle’s owner asked, as he joined Kuze by the barbecue.

“I will do, when the cooking is done.” Kuze promised, turning to find the blond smiling at him with an admiring gaze. He’d seen Zin all over Kamijo earlier, it was obvious the two of them were dating, so why was Kamijo showing such interest towards him?

“Make sure you do.” Kamijo answered. They chatted a little longer, enough that Kuze was sure Rucy had been teasing him the other day. Kamijo wasn’t a cult leader, or perhaps he had already been fooled? Whatever it was, he was perfectly content to be in the other vocalist’s presence.

As the embers began to lose all heat and the warm afternoon grew a little chilly, Kuze wandered a little away from the others to look around the garden. He was still in sight of everyone and nobody had followed him, so he assumed it was all right to admire the exotic roses that were being grown here.

A flash of purple made him look up and startled he took in the surprising appearance of a man who looked exactly like Jasmine You. How could that be? The bassist was dead, yet he could swear there were no differences in this man’s appearance to the man he believed him to be.

“That one is rainbow sorbet,” The man Kuze could only think off as Jasmine explained. “It’s blooming a little early but it’s warmer this year, I think.”

“The petals are beautiful, how the white blends into a vivid pink,” Kuze remarked. “I never knew roses could do that.”

“Oh they can, quite a few varieties do in fact,” Jasmine explained. “I really want the abracadabra rose but we haven’t located one yet. It grows a deep red with yellow in stripes. Truly amazing. This garden makes anyone fascinated with flowers, doesn’t it? Though lately, I really have developed a very keen interest in plants.”

“This is your work?” Kuze asked, not too surprised when Jasmine nodded. He glanced back at the party, where Hizaki was watching with mild interest. “Are you…”

“Jasmine?” The man asked. “Yes, though things are a little complicated.”

“You faked your death to get out of the media’s attention?” Kuze guessed, though the idea made him a little uneasy. It seemed extreme and not at all fair on the fans Jasmine must surely have. “That would be a simple explanation but,” Jasmine began, before stopping himself. “Come on, let me show you the woods over there. There’s all sorts of plants, in particular a tree I know you will just love.”

“A tree?” Kuze repeated, wondering what Jasmine had been going to say before he stopped himself. What could it be? Jasmine had publicly been declared dead, so faking his death was the only logical explanation to how he had ended up standing here. That or some science fiction type plot with cloning. That of course would be ludicrous.

“A very exotic one, I’d call it unique.” Jasmine replied. Silently they walked into the trees, which to Kuze looked like your standard Japanese maple trees and the odd birch. There must be some cherry blossom tree around here too, he’d think it strange for a man so into flowers not to have made sure that such an iconic plant grew here.

“Oh! That is unusual!” Kuze exclaimed as he took sight of the tree they were approaching. It was like a weeping willow but something was different.

“That tree and I, we’re one and the same,” Jasmine said, gently pushing Kuze into the trailing branches. “I died and as this vessel of the tree, I was reborn. Both the King and Queen have given their permission.”

“Their permission? What for?” Kuze asked, beginning to think that perhaps Jasmine had gone crazy. Maybe that was why they had faked his death and hid him away here.

“To claim you.” Jasmine said, placing a kiss on Kuze’s lips as the branches began to wrap around his arms and legs. Shocked Kuze remained frozen, struggling slightly as the branches held him.

The kiss broke and Jasmine took a step back, the branches lifting him far off the ground. He screamed and got a branch in his mouth for his efforts. Scared now he truly struggled, not liking this at all. An elaborate trick, why was Jasmine not putting a stop to this? One with the tree, he got the joke, it wasn’t funny. As pranks went, this was truly horrific.

The tree meant business, as his clothes were being ripped straight off his body. Falling scraps to the ground below. This wasn’t a prank, the tree was truly sentient and attacking him. Was Jasmine really the tree’s human form? It was ludicrous, he had seemed so human.

A branch entered his ass and he screamed in pain, the sounds muffled as the branch in his mouth buried deeper. He couldn’t breath anymore, could only feel the branches penetrating him from both ends. A couple of tears fell but then the pain changed to pleasure. Perhaps it wasn’t so bad up here. It was almost nice to have the branches pulsing inside him. He felt sap entering him and it was comforting. His cock had become hard, he was so terribly aroused. He wanted this tree to entirely take him over but to his surprise, once the sap was deposited into his mouth as well, he was placed gently on the ground.

“You’re one of us now,” Jasmine explained, placing his lips firmly back on Kuze’s. This time the kiss was entirely appreciated and he kissed the other with desperation. Jasmine had undressed, he noticed, that arousal so large and firm. As large and firm as his own. He had never seen himself become so big. It was a sex cult but Kamijo was not the leader. These men worshipped the tree, worshipped Jasmine, and he was the new devotee. “Kamijo will be so pleased.”  
“Kamijo, are you not the one they all admire?” Kuze asked, surprised when Jasmine laughed.

“Not all,” Jasmine answered. “But you know, if you want to admire me you would do better on your knees.”

“Yes, I think I would.” Kuze agreed, falling before Jasmine and licking the hard length before him. This lust was almost the same as insanity, he had never wanted to be with anyone this much. Certainly, he had never felt lust for a man before.

“They were fighting before you came, so many wanted to be your first,” Jasmine explained. “But it had to be the tree, had to be me. You can choose who comes next.”

“First you cum, then me,” Kuze answered, pretending to misunderstand. “Isn’t that the way of these things?”

“Oh yes,” Jasmine said laughing. “Let me have your ass then. By my branch and flesh, you are a lucky man.”

“Yes!” Kuze declared, for what Jasmine was suggesting was exactly as he desired. He got up, leaning against the tree’s trunk for support and pushing out his ass for the other to claim. He was wet with sap still, or what he thought was sap. Either way, his body easily accepted in Jasmine’s hard length without pain. The branch had been torturous at first but the flesh, that was heaven from the very start.

“Hizaki likes to take control but if you really show dominance, he does submit,” Jasmine said, his hands caressing over Kuze’s chest. ”Kamijo likes to be creative and…”

“I know who I’m going to pick,” Kuze stopped Jasmine. “Don’t worry about that.”

“We have a winner then?” Jasmine asked, his hands moving lower, wrapping around Kuze’s length. “And you know what you will do to him? What he will do to you?”

“Totally.” Kuze said, gasping in pure pleasure as Jasmine hit a little bit deeper. He clung tighter to the tree trunk as the hand stroked him and the arousal filled him. The moment the tree had finished with him, if not before, he had figured out exactly what it was that he wanted. Jasmine inside him was only the beginning.

He hadn’t bothered getting dressed as he returned to the party. His clothes were raags anyway and they were all like him here. He wanted them to see what they were missing. He didn’t usually have an ego but that wasn’t true in the bedroom. He knew how to please others and confidence was usually a large part of that.

It seemed through that the others had all gone inside, with the exception of Kamijo who had a rather eager Zin on his knees before him. Both were in a state of undress and it certainly wasn’t a hot dog in Zin’s mouth.

“Tempted?” Kamijo asked. “I’m sure Jasmine has explained we’ve been arguing about you.”

“Certainly, but you’re not the winner of all this.” Kuze said with a wink as he headed inside. He had to push off the advances off two others before he even made it to the stairs. He wasn’t sure if his preferred man was even in his rooms, or even if he would be interested, but he knew it was the best place to start. The only problem was, the moment he realised that none of the doors were labelled he was spoilt for choice.

“Who are you looking for?” Rucy asked, surprising Kuze who hadn’t noticed the other man sat by the hallway window.

“Why are you sat there?” Kuze asked.

“In case you needed help finding someone,” Rucy admitted. “And I wanted to look, I admit that. I assume you’re now fine with that?”

“Oh totally,” Kuze confirmed. “You didn’t think I would choose you? Why not?”

“Hizaki is beautiful and feminine but so down to earth that it’s refreshing, Teru is glamourous and fun and Daisuke is a rather exotic beauty,” Rucy listed. “It made sense you’d choose one of them over me.”

“But you are kind and the only person in this castle who seemed concerned about what I thought of coming here,” Kuze explained. “You’re always thinking of others, so when I knew the man I choose would be the winner, it had to be you.”

“Me?” Rucy asked, shocked by this revelation.

“Well?” Kuze asked. “Are you going to show me to your room or not?”

“I guess I really was waiting for you.” Rucy answered, with a huge grin that made Kuze sure he had made the right choice. Everything he had said about their bandmates was correct and there were many others here who tempted him but none of them were his first choice. He took Rucy’s offered hand and followed him to his bedroom. It was clear that Rucy was a musician, as this looked exactly how you’d expect a musician’s room to look like, but there were other traces of his personality there too. He ignored them all as he gently claimed Rucy’s lips with his own. The tree had been brutal and Jasmine demanding but he’d been looking for someone gentle and Rucy did not disappoint.

“I’ll let you lead tonight, your reward for choosing me?” Rucy offered. Perhaps not as sweet as he appeared, Kuze thought, maybe he had got the other entirely wrong? Well it didn’t matter, he had Rucy all to himself and he was going to take advantage of it.

“Do you have any massage oil, some moisturiser or…”

“Everything!” Rucy declared pulling open a drawer that was full of everything Kuze has asked for and then so much he hadn’t expected. He selected some citrus massage oil, though he pondered over his options for a little while. When he turned, Rucy was already naked and lying facedown on the bed.

“Time to marinate you.” Kuze said, delighted by the way Rucy grinned right back at him.

“Oh, I do love a good role play. So, I’m the meat then?” Rucy asked.

“Something like that,” Kuze said as he poured some oil into his hands to warm it up. “Do you want to be meat?”

“Depends, are you going to skewer me on your stick?” Rucy asked. What a way to put it, of course he had to confirm that was the plan. Rucy was unlike anyone he had ever dated before, and not just because he was a man. Though he had been with a man now and a tree. He should be more concerned about that tree but honestly, it had felt so good in the end he was half tempted to see if the tree would let him go for another round.

Gently he placed his hands on Rucy’s shoulders, working through the tension knots with practised ease. He had once had a girlfriend who worked in a beauty parlour for a living and she had taught him how to properly massage. A skill that had only gotten better the more times he had practised it. By now he was probably as good as any professional and Rucy was certainly relaxing beneath his talented fingers. He slowly worked his way down Rucy’s back, rather delighted that the pleasured moans were escaping the other’s lips already. Rucy deserved this, of that he had no doubts. There was no way the man he had knew was entirely false. It was more that he still had a lot to learn about the other. Would he get to stay in the castle? Surely that was what being taken by the tree meant?

“You’re nice and tender, let’s start the other side.” Kuze suggested, admiring the view he got when Rucy did as asked. The gentle smile wasn’t one of lust but that of peaceful enjoyment however his cock was standing up, hard and proud. It was obvious that his affectionate touches had had quite the affect but Kuze merely straddled Rucy’s legs so he could gently massage over the other’s chest.

“You know, there’s a sausage that you could taste?” Rucy suggested.

“I don’t eat raw meat.” Kuze scolded but Rucy had asked so hopefully that he turned his attention on to the body part in question. Massaging an arousal was a skill he had only ever tested on himself before but he knew how could it felt. He worked without any hurry, wanting Rucy to feel like a winner tonight. To think, Rucy hadn’t even considered himself in the running, how tragic. From now on he was going to make sure that the other never felt like he didn’t deserve the spotlight.

“You certainly know how to handle meat.” Rucy said, propping himself up with his arms so he could get a better view. “Really I’m shocked. You need to teach me a thing or two I’m sure.”

“We’ll see about that.” Kuze answered. “Now there’s one place left to tenderise.”

“Oh no, no need for that kind of thing anymore. Just skewer me!” Rucy begged. The offer was too tempting to ignore and so Kuze did as was requested, thrusting slowly into Rucy as he found the other really was perfectly ready for him. Now their moans joined together, creating a song of their pleasure as he continued to massage Rucy’s length. The other didn’t last much longer, coming harder than Kuze had thought possible before today. All these men were like this, himself included.

He picked up the pace, thrusting harder as he felt his own climax coming close. This was it. This was what his life was about. He came inside the other as pleasure took away all self-control.

“I’m glad you came to cook here,” Rucy said, as he slowly parted their bodies and began to clean himself up with a tissue. “Even if I did have to wait for you to come to me, I would have been more than happy.”

“I’m glad I joined this sex cult too.” Kuze answered.

“So we’re calling it that?” Rucy teased. “Well then, tomorrow perhaps we will name Kamijo our Dear Leader and all his followers can take a turn to lick at his cock. That will be fun!”

“Do you ever stop playing pretend?” Kuze teased.

“Nope, never! It’s just more fun this way.” Rucy said firmly and Kuze found he couldn’t disagree with that sentiment at all.

“Well then, tomorrow we will tell Kamijo that he’s a leader of the cult and all take turns to please him.” Kuze promised. It sounded completely decadent and once he would have been horrified by the idea. Now, he could only agree with Rucy; everything in this castle was going to be so very exciting.


End file.
